


Total Drama School

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Completely Made Up, F/M, Hey, If you know what the commercial breaks refer to your my favorite person, Random commercial breaks., Should sleep, basically a whole 'noda season, bored, idk - Freeform, im fourteen, its night, not really only like four or six years, oh well, school related evn though its almost summer, thanks for suport, total drama is like really old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris makes them all do the show. Again. For the seventh time. It's been a while since I watched it. I've started binge watching it again but I just started the second season so there are parts from the future episodes I remember. Like Sierra. A lot of shipping. It's Chris's plan. Trust me. Not good when Chris has a plan. Also comment if you know what the commercial breaks are references to. I will LOVE you if you do.





	Total Drama School

TDS (school) pt.1

Gwen walked to the park. She sat down at a bench and opened her sketch book. Suddenly someone leaned over the bench.  
"Hey, Pasty, whatcha drawing?" Duncan asked.  
Gwen looked at him. "Dunno,  
Juvy, can't think."  
Gwen looked out in front of her.  
"Is that?" She asked.  
Duncan looked up. "LaShwana, Harold and Geoff? Yeah."  
They both waved.  
Suddenly Izzy fell out of a tree.  
"Explosivo returns!" She screamed and threw down a smoke bomb. She popped out from under the bench. "Hey guys!"  
Bridget, Sadie and Katie came into the park talking about fashionable surf boards.  
"Omigosh, Katie, remember that time when you fell off your surfboard and we met that cute guy?" Sadie asked.  
"Like it was yesterday Sadie! I remember how he said he like my hair and your face!" Katie squealed.  
"No. He said he liked my hair and you face!" Sadie said.  
Lindsay and Beth walked up talking about Tyler.  
"He so likes you Lindsay!" Beth said.  
"Aw thanks Bestie!" Lindsay said.  
Heather came in arguing to Justin. "You spend more time on your face than I do! And I'm a girl!" Heather yelled.  
Justin looked in his hand mirror. "Sorry that no matter how much makeup you use, it never looks like this."  
Sierra walked up to LaShawna and Harold. "Guys which picture of Cody and I is more convincing to use for a wedding card?" She said holding up a picture. Trent came in playing his guitar with Courtney and Eva following behind.  
"I didn't get on the honor roll system for this year and I even called my lawyers and they said they couldn't do anything about it and--" Courtney was going on about something something  
"If you don't shut up, I'll make it so your only ever shut up." Eva said.  
DJ, Owen, Noah and Cody all came in a group.  
"Yeah, I even said 'hi' to her the other day!" Cody said.  
DJ patted bunnies head. "That's cool man."  
Gwen looked around.  
"Does this seen bad to you?" She asked Duncan.  
"Definitely." Duncan answered.  
Everyone looked around.  
"Uh-oh," they all said together.  
Suddenly a school bus pulled up. When the doors opened Chris was standing in the doorway.  
"Welcome back!" Chris said. "And welcome to...

Total

 

Drama

 

School!"

~~commercial break. Dododo~~  
Marco. I do have a crush on you.  
Come see the last episode of the season...  
Toffees back  
Where everything...  
Bye everyone!  
Changes.  
New episode, Friday might at nine.  
~~back to the show~~  
"Wait," Duncan said. "Hold up, we don't have to do this anymore. Our contract is over."  
Chris held up papers. "When registering for a school you should probably read the fine print." He said.  
"Gimme those!" Courtney yelled and tried to grab at them.  
"For the next three months you guys will be doing a ton of school related challenges. All while attending school. The teachers and staff already know about our dealio. But not the kids. Cameras and camera men-uh. That camera guy will follow you all around school. And the school janitorial closet will be your new confessional."

Gwen in confessional:  
I guess it's not all bad. This is pretty small compared to what we normally use to though *knocks over broom* ah! its not that bad. Right? I mean I could do without Heather. Or Courtney. Or Eva. Or Justin or....  
Heather on confessional:  
At least we don't have to stay in manky old cabins and sets and planes anymore. But then again, I liked the plane confessional better then this.  
Janitor: *opens door* can I have that broom?  
Heather: Ew take it. 

Chris chuckled. "Also if at the end of each week you don't have an average of C- or above, you get cut. No votes. No confessional. Nada. Annnnnd you still have to go to school."  
Gwen crossed her arms.  
"What even is out first challenge?" She asked.  
Chris threw and empty blue bookbag at each of them. A note was inside. It said:  
One notebook.  
Two textbooks.  
Three pencils.  
One piece of paper.  
"You each have twenty minutes to find all your school supplies hidden around the park in those woods and on the streets. Whatever you don't have, hope its not important. Good luck. *heh heh* gonna need it."

Lindsay on confessional:  
(Backwards) I think Chris set us up. I think. Hey where's the camera?  
LaShwana on confessional:  
I'm reeeeally starting to hate that guy

Everyone scattered out in separate directions. Izzy climbed up a tree. "Found a text book!" She said. It fell out of her hand. Izzy laughed. "Whoops!"

Tyler was walking around the woods looking for something. Anything. When He heard a whistling noise.  
"Is that a whistle?" He asked.  
The text book slammed and squashed him.  
"Ow," 

Cody ran into a bush. "Oh, a pencil!" Suddenly a pair of hands reached through the bush and grabbed Cody out. Sierra hugged Cody. "Your coming with me, Cody!" She said, squeezing him. 

Cody in confessional:  
I was kind of getting the sense that Sierra likes me. Yeah sure that's cool and all. But I love Gwen! And, yeah, sure, I know she doesn't love me. But I know someday she'll change her mind. Right? That happens?

"Sierra, I need to *gasp* breathe!" Cody squeaked out.  
Sierra dropped him then put him on her shoulders. "C'mon! Lets find that school supplies!" And she ran off. 

DJ walked around. "Do you smell anything Bunny?" He said as he lifted up his, like, 36th bunny.  
The bunny sniffed the air then sat in DJ's hand.  
Owen came up from behind DJ. "Hey man. Find anything?" Owen asked. DJ shook his head. 

"Nah. Nothing yet."  
Gwen was walking slowly through the woods and picked up a notebook. When she picked it up, the string attached pulled something. "Huh?" She asked. Suddenly a boulder fell next to her and started rolling downhill after Gwen. "OMIGOD!" She screamed.  
~~commercial break. Dododo~~  
It's the annihilator! She can chop through walls. (Chops a wall) the annihilator! She can break steel bars! (Breaks steel bar) the Annihilator! She can break anything! (Chops at camera) ITS THE ANN---  
~~back to the show~~  
"OMIGOD!"  
Gwen ran and crashed into Duncan.  
"Hey Pasty how ya--" he started.  
"Not the time right now Duncan. RUN!" And she bolted downhill.  
Duncan turned and chased after her.  
"Hey so would this be a bad time to ask if you wanted to hang out later?" Duncan asked. Gwen nodded her head, it not being easy for her to talk while running. She dove into a bush along with Duncan.  
They landed on izzy who was sitting in the bush. "Hahah! Hey guys! Whatcha doing here? Hunting for alligators? Me too! But their very sneaking. I almost caught one before but it tried to eat my finger! Ahaha! Bye!" And before they could even say 'bye' back, Izzy jumped out and did a backflip onto a tree.  
Duncan stood up and held out his hand.  
Gwen took it and stood up. The moment she did though, a battle axe came flying at their heads.  
"Hit the deck!" Gwen screamed. "What deck?" Duncan asked as he ducked.  
Gwen stood up and clutched her chest. "I swear he's trying to fricking kill us!" 

Lindsay was walking around the base of a tree. "Maybe there's a book here? No. Here? No. Here? No." Tyler walked up to her.  
"Hey Lindsay. Why are you walking around that tree?" He asked.  
Lindsay stopped and hugged him "Tyler!" She screamed. Then she looked at the squirrel behind her. She pointed at it. "Or are you tyler?"  
Tyler held up a textbook. "I found  
This. Well, it landed on my head." Lindsay started waking around the tree again. "Here? No. Uhh!" 

Heather was walking slowly through the darker part of the woods. "Hello?" She called. "Textbooks? Notebooks? People?" She paused when she heard footsteps.  
"Chris?" She whispered. Suddenly something jumped out at her.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
~~~commercial break. Dododo~~  
The Rip-Off! The new band aid for all your cares! Just put it on your cut and it will heal magically. When your done just rip it off! The Rip-Off. Buy it now! (It will not cause rashes. I repeat it will not cause rashes.)  
~~~back to the show~~~  
"AHHHHHHH!" Heather screamed.  
Justin put his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down heather. It's just me." He said.  
She screamed even louder and smacked him.  
"Hey!" He said. "Argh. I wanted to see if you wanted to form an alliance?"  
Heather crossed her arms. "Yeah. So you can try to be boss and tell me what to do. Right?"  
He shrugged his shoulder. "Pretty much, yeah."  
She shrugged also. "Fine why not?" Suddenly they heard a low growl.  
"Was that you?" Heather whispered.  
Justin shook his head. "I thought it was you." He whispered. They turned to see a bear with a notebook taped to his chest. 

Heather on confessional:  
A BEAR! Next time I get my hands on Chris, I'm gonna strangle him so hard and watch the light die in his eyes and---  
Justin on confessional:  
This show has messed up my face so many times now that if its damaged anymore, I'm sueing. I was not gonna let this bear be the cause of that. 

"Run!" Justin yelled. Heather almost jumped over him and ran up a tree. Justin followed and try sat on a branch, just above the bears arm length.  
The bear tried to reach out for then but could barley make it. The bear roared.  
"We're safe up here." Justin said. The branch cracked. Heather hit him. "You just had to say something!"  
The branch fell and they got up and were about to run away when Geoff jumped the bear and pulled off the notebook. Before the bear could get up, they all bolted.  
Geoff ran back to the bench area, because he had found all his stuff.  
"Hey, Geoff," heather said. "Wanna form an alliance?"  
Geoff shook his head. "Nah bro. Already in one with Bridge and Cody." He ran off.  
Heather kicked a tree. "Dammit. We need like one more person for our alliance!" She looked around and saw Courtney walking around. She was on her phone and was carrying two notebooks.  
"Hey, Miss Lawyer! Why do you have two notebooks! It says one notebook." Justin yelled.  
Courtney tooled her eyes and kept walking. 

Courtney had picked up the second notebook so that one person wouldn't be able to finish. And she hoped that person would be Gwen.  
Courtney shoved the notebooks in the bag and looked around.  
There has got to be a faster way to win.  
Someone ran past her, knocking her over. She looked up and saw Geoff running to the benches.  
'That means he has all the items.' Courtney thought. "Hmm." She said. 

Chris:

"What will Courtney do? Who will be the third person of Heathers alliance? How will they survive these tasks? Find out next time on 

TOTAL

 

DRAMA

 

SCHOOL!"


End file.
